Goodbye Yacker
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: September 24. A day one American was hoping wouldn't come. Patricia's wedding day. Can the American get his Yacker back or will he have to say goodbye Yacker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Okay this is my first House of Anubis fanfic. It's a one shot but if I get reviews might make it into a two or three shot. Anyway this is Peddie. I absolutely love them. Don't know why but I ship KT with either Fabian or Alfie. She's all sweet yet tough yet fun who is who Fabian needs in case Nina doesn't return. Plus I just think Alfie and KT would be cute. Kalfie or Kabian?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

_September 24th_. The day of Patricia's wedding. Let me clear things up Patricia's and Declan's wedding. Shocked. Yeah. People always thought Peddie would be endgame. But when the couple returned back to the house Joy discovered they broke up. As soon as KT joined Patricia was sure she had a thing for Eddie. Which she didn't she had a crush on Fabian but kept it to herself because he wasn't over Nina. Anyway halfway through the year a new kid named Declan joined the Anubis house. He quickly had a thing for the fiery trouble maker much to Eddies dismay. He soon joined Sibuna and soon after began dating Patricia. Through the other half of the year Eddie had to put up with their constant flirting. Sure Eddie and Patricia always teased each other but it wasn't the same especially with Declan.

When they ended their time at Anubis all the mysteries were gone and everything was at peace they graduated and all went to the same college. Amber majored in Fashion. Mara in Biology. Alfie is astronomy (aliens man). Fabian in Science. KT and Joy in music. Patricia and Declan in Literature. Jerome and Eddie in business.

On Graduation Day the whole Anubis gang was ready to start their lives. Since Declan was the class president he was the one giving the speech. But he surprised everyone when he brought Patricia to the stage and proposed to her in front of everyone. Everyone cheered expect Eddie who had a set of flashbacks of all the good moments he and Patricia had. Fabian sent Eddie an apologetic glance before hugging Declan.

* * *

And now here he was , Edison Sweet , sitting in a room wearing nothing but a black tux with a loose tie dangling from his neck waiting for Alfie to get his tux on. Jerome walked into the room and chuckled at the American's current position. Eddie was sitting down and his head on the table his arms covering his face.

"Wishing it was you Eddie?" Jerome comments. Eddie glares at him.

"Shut it Jerome." Fabian spoke defending his old roomie. He knew Eddie still had feelings for Patricia. It was kind of obvious. Especially with Declan's picture on a dartboard around the time they started dating. Mara soon entered the room wearing a red bridemaids dress.

"Jerome can you be a sweet and help me finish the decorations." Mara sweetly asked. Jerome nodded at his wife and went to help her but not without flipping Fabian and Eddie off as they made kissy faces. As Jerome left Fabian looked at his friend. Eddie averted his British friends gaze.

"Sorry about Jerome. He can be a handful even at this age. But seriously are you okay."

"Yeah-"

"Don't lie to me Edison."

"I thought these feelings would've went away by now. But they haven't. How did you do it Fabian when N-"

"Nina left. I kept repeating to myself this quote. If you love something set it free if it doesn't come back it was never yours to begin with. When we were leaving for college I realized she wasn't ever coming back. It took some time to get over it but I did."

"Trust me I know. I was your roommate when you and KT were dating. And during those times I had to wear headphones." Eddie laughed as Fabian blushed. Fabian smack Eddie up on the head and began fixing the cuff on his black with grey lining tux.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Alfie asked.

"I forgot one thing." Fabian suddenly remembers.

"You gonna be okay." Fabian adds.

"Yeah I will." Eddie replied. Fabian and Alfie went inside the other room to retrieve what Fabian forgot. As the door closes someone new enters the room. Declan Griffin-Smythe. _Ugh what does he want._ Eddie thought with disgust.

Declan entered the room nervous for his wedding day. As soon as he did he spotted Eddie.

He sat down. Eddie glanced at him not knowing Fabian and Alfie were watching them. They wanted to see what would happen.

"Hello Edison." Declan greeted.

"Hello Smythe. Today's the big day." Eddie forced out a smile. Declan was obvious to this though but not Fabian and Alfie.

"Yeah it is."

"I just want to let you know. If you ever hurt or bring Patricia any unhappiness I will hunt you down and KICK YOUR ASS." Eddie warned in a deep voice. Declan gulped and looked around clenching his fists. Fabian started to approach them along with Alfie as they thought a fight would break out. Eddie just walked out of the room. Walking down the church's halls Eddie started whistling a song. He bumped into Joy and KT.

"Oh sorry." Eddie apologized.

"It's fine Eddie" KT replied.

"Yah are you okay?" Joy asked noticing something in Eddies eyes.

"Yeah why does everyone keep asking me that." Eddie snapped.

"Well..." KT started until Joy elbowed her in the stomach.

"I'm fine really." Eddie re assures them.

"Okay if you want to see Patricia she's in that room." Joy pointed to the door that opened revealing Amber in a red bridemaids dress walking and arguing on the phone with a fashion designer slamming the door behind her. As the girls walked away Eddie grabbed the doorknob when a flashback struck.

_I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her to dance with me._

Shaking his head he opened the door. Inside was Patricia examining herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless white wedding dress. And the veil around her hair keeping it in place. _She looks beautiful._ The blonde American thought. At the sound of the door opening Patricia came face to face with Eddie.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hello Krueger." She teased. At the sound of that name Eddie laughed. Looking at Eddie she walked over to him. He was confused why she was coming towards him.

"You were never good at these." She comments tying Eddie's loose tie. He smiled and chuckled with her. Once she was done she stepped back.

"I talked to your fiancé today." Eddie admits.

"Eddie what did you say?" Patricia asked hoping he didn't say anything or do anything bad. Eddie was always a sweet kid hidden under the troublemaker facade but when he threaten someone it was scary.

"If he hurts you ill kick his ass." He boast puffing out his chest.

"Oh my hero..." Patricia replies sarcastically laughing. He laughs with her. And in that moment it's like they are back in Anubis teasing and flirting with each other just like old times. _But it's not shes getting married. _Eddie remembered. He looked at her and hugged her. Patrica wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. In Eddie's head a swarm of old memories happened.

_How does it feel to know your life rests in my hands?_

_I'm falling for you Yacker._

_I told you I like you. Which you know wasn't easy for me. And I do genuinely believe deep down you like me too. Come on What do I have to do to get a reaction from you?_

_Can you see me now? _

_She's still the one._

_Thanks Yacker._

Before he unwraps his arms from her waist he mumbles "I'll miss you Patricia." Thinking she couldn't hear him but she did. And replied " I'll miss you too." He heard her and smiled. They unwrapped from each other when the church music began to play.

"Well that's my cue." She says and drags her dress up and begins to walk out.

"Bye Slimeball." She teases once more and leaves.

Eddie watches as she leaves. Her silhouette walking down the aisle. To marry someone else. Who wasn't him. If it doesn't come back it was never yours to begin with. As Patricia walks all the way to the end of the aisle Eddie whispers...

"Goodbye Yacker."

* * *

**Do you think there should be a second part or leave it at this? If I make a second one then I don't know... Review! Til next time -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A lot of you wanted this so here it goes. Sorry if its a bit O.C. Wondering if I should do an epilogue. Anyway it's raining no thundering out so kinda freaking out. Watching American Dad. Anyway lets just say your in for a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Declan.**

* * *

The wedding goes on as continued. _She looks beautiful_. The American thinks. Everyone smiles as the bride walks up the alter. Although some forced smiled. _Cough_ Eddie _cough_. Fabian looked at Eddie from where he was at the wedding. Since the groom became his roommate he wanted Fabian as his best man. He was shocked but agreed. Hey don't judge him he's never been a best man before.

The ceremony went in a blink of an eye. Well at least in Eddie's opinion. But when the love of your life is getting married things tend to go in a fast pace. Now the priest (Victor. They worked out their problems.) looked at the two.

Truth be told he didn't feel the two. He felt love but he wasn't sure if it was romantic or platonic, but never the less he kept his mouth shut. He spoke. "If anyone had any objections to why these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

The whole room was quiet. As if they were expecting for someone to object to this. Actually they were. Well the Anubis residents were. All the housemates knew the blonde still had feelings for the Brit. Jerome and Alfie and Fabian looked at Eddie's direction. Mara, KT, Willow, looked at one another before looking back at the altar. _Say something! _They all thought. Joy, next to Eddie looked at him. Her eyes looking at him expecting him to object in his American accent that this was ridiculous. That they shouldn't be married. That she belong with him. _Yacker and Slimeball. _

They were all staring at him.

Hell, even Victor was looking. But what happened next surprised everyone.

"Actually I do." Declan said. The crowd gasped. The Anubis residents whipped their heads to look at the two. Declan bit his lip. He loved Patricia but it wasn't the type of love you should feel for a bride. He felt like she was his little sister not a lover. Patricia looked at him. But a surprise she wasn't hurt.

"What?" She asked. Declan sighed and gently tugged on her wrist bringing her outside. The Anubis residents began to follow when Joy stopped them. "Wait...okay now go."

They followed the two outside making sure that they didn't see them. Fabian, Alfie, KT stayed at one side of the building (where Patricia was standing) and listened in. While the other residents heard from the other side. Eddie couldn't believe what he heard, he didn't even realize he was walking towards the direction in which they left in. He stopped.

_Why am I stopping? Come on idiot move. Do you really want to go see? What if they are making up right now? Do you want another broken heart_. Victor's voice broke Eddie out of his thoughts. "What are you standing here for Eddison. Go!" And he went hiding behind a tree.

"Look Trisha, I love you. I really do. But for a while I've realized that the love I feel for you isn't love love. It's siblings love." Declan explained. Patricia didn't say anything. Because she realized it too. She didn't want to hurt him. Declan looked in eyes. "And I know you feel it too. Otherwise I'd probably be drenched in liquid by now."

She smiled. Declan got serious. "But what I'm saying is Trisha I think we fell for each other because we were broken. And the thought of being broken together was reassuring for us. Look Trisha I know how you feel. You feel like your in second place all the time and if someone cared about you, you were try to care about them too no matter if you were lying to yourself. Come on the truth."

"Okay I guess you are right. But I do love you, you know. It's just not in the way I wanted to."

"Trisha why did you want this to work through. Getting married won't cut off your problems."

"You were always the rational one." She muttered. "So this is it. This is the end."

"Yea. But don't think of it like that. We'll always be friends. It's the end of us but its just the beginning of something else."

"And what is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Declan charmed. He hugged her giving her a good squeeze before pulling apart. "I better go tell the guests the weddings off."

"Yea. You should."

* * *

"The wedding is off but the reception still on so dig in!" Declan exclaimed. The guests looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and piling for the food. Before all the Anubis residents went off to hug their red headed friend. Declan saw them. Except for one person.

"Eddison!" He exclaimed. The blonde was walking out the door. He followed. "Hey wait up!"

Eddie turned around to only see him. He glared. "What?"

"We need to talk." He said. Eddie rolled his eyes. _He has the nerve to talk to anyone after he stopped the wedding? What an arse. _Declan put his hands down. "Okay punch me."

And he did. Eddie punched him right in the jaw. Declan didn't hide that he stumbled back. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"Oh grow up. You broke Yacker's heart you're lucky I don't kill you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yea. Well I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you have the nerve to talk to me let alone anyone aft-"

"Do you love her?" Declan's question caught him off guard. Eddie blinked to see If he was kidding. The dude broke the wedding off just a few minutes ago and he's asking the ex-boyfriend if he loves her. _Brits are weird_.

"What?"

"I said do you love her?"

"Yes." Eddie replied. Declan smiled. "Then go get her!"

"What?"

"Eddie I know you still love her. Why do you think theirs tension between us. And don't lie I saw that dartboard!" Declan stated. Eddie stuttered to find an excuse. "T-that wasn't mine."

"Yea. Okay property of Eddie Miller ring any bells. Anyway go!"

"I can't."

"Get your American butt down there." Eddie smiled. Declan want a bad dude. He just dated the wrong girl. _We could've been friends if he didn't date Yacker...Yacker. What am I still doing here? _

"Good luck Eddison. Sorry I stole your girl."

"Thanks Smythe. Sorry I threw darts at your head."

* * *

"Hey Yacker." Eddie greeted stepping outside carrying a bag of sweets. The crisp fall air blowing slightly into his face. The redhead was perched outside on the stairs just breathing. She turned around dressed in a red sweet heart dress with a black leather jacket over it. Her red hair curled at her mid waist down. Eddie smiled at the jacket.

"Hey Krueger." She greeted back.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him. Eddie stumbled with clear words."Okay stupid question your wedding was called off who would be okay." Patricia still looked at him. "I mean not you look depressed. I mean you shouldn't be depressed. You know what forget what I just said."

Patricia laughed at his stumbling. "Not so cool as a Popsicle now, are we?"

The two sat in silence. Not knowing what to say. She was tired of this. All this tip toeing around eggshells. She asked him directly. "Eddie why did you come to the wedding?"

"I-I wanted to come." He said. _I was hoping you wouldn't go through with it_. He thought aloud.

"What?" She looked at him.

"I said that aloud didn't I?" He said nervously. She nodded. Eddie fumbled out an excuse and began walking Down the stairs claiming he had to go. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You just had to say that._

"Weasel! Wait up! We need to talk!" Patricia said following him. Eddie stopped.

"What Yacker?"

"Why didn't you want me to go through with it?"

"Because...just because."

"What if I did go through with it? What would you have done?" Eddie looked down on the ground. Patricia couldn't control what she was saying. "You would have let me done it! Why kind of person does that?"

"I'm sorry Yacker. But what did you want me to day. Don't marry him because I'm still in love with you. Is that what you wanted me to say?" Eddie shouted realizing what he just said. "Oh crap."

"You're still in love with me but you would've let me gone though with it?"

"Yes. Because if you're happy then that's all that matters. Look I don't care who you are with but as long as you're happy I'm happy."

"You're an idiot. You know that right."

"How am I an idiot."

"Because weasel...Declan was right about running from my problems."

"Wh-"

"Don't interrupt me! Okay I may have starting dating him to...to get over you." She whispered the last part.

"What as that?"

"To get over you. Okay I was still into you but I didn't want to be. Okay you are way better off without me." She shouted walking away from him. Eddie yanked her back to him. He kissed her. A sense of happiness and familiarity washed through them. They smiled into the kiss. They soon pulled apart.

"Listen to me Yacker. I'm not better off without you."

"Ed-"

"No listen I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her to give us another shot." Eddie smiled hopefully. "Well?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you give me your candy." She teased.

"What! This is my last bag."

"Weasel Face." She smiled.

"Yacker." He smiled. He pulled her into a hug. What a day. Peclan's wedding was off. He and the ex groom became some what friends. And he got his Yacker back. He pulled her in closer. Because this time...

_He wouldn't say goodbye._

* * *

**I hope y'all like it. Felt so happy today don't know why! Hope this was good enough for you. Well til next time -A**


End file.
